Zodiac
You need level 50 to use the zodiac. Signs: *Aries Mar. 21–Apr. 19 *Taurus Apr. 20–May 20 *Gemini May 21–June 21 *Cancer June 22–July 22 *Leo July 23–Aug. 22 *Virgo Aug. 23–Sept. 22 *Libra Sept. 23–Oct. 23 *Scorpio Oct. 24–Nov. 21 *Sagittarius Nov. 22–Dec. 21 *Capricorn Dec. 22–Jan. 19 *Aquarius Jan. 20–Feb. 18 *Pisces Feb. 19–Mar. 20 Level Benefits: *Level 1: 5% PATK & MATK blessing for 5 hours; +10.000HP (permanent) *Level 2: 7% PATK & MATK blessing for 5 hours; *Level 3: 9% PATK & MATK blessing for 5 hours; *Level 4: 12% PATK & MATK blessing for 5 hours; *Level 5: 15% PATK & MATK blessing for 5 hours; Levels are increased by attaining a 5 on the star chart and drawing your horoscope which will give you a heart. 5 hearts and you can click Update next to them which will upgrade your 5 hour blessing. 'Synthesizing Equipment': To access the synthesis for the equipment, open the Zodiac panel and click the Synthesize button. You need 33 Zodiac Shards to synth each piece of equipment. There are four pieces of Zodiac equipment you can synthesize. 'Synthesizing Zodiac Awakening Equipment': Once you have synthesized Orange quality Zodiac gear with Legendary Zodiac Shards and would like to awaken your equipment to higher potentials, open Zodiac panel and click the Awakening button. Use your EXP buffs when Server EXP and guild EXP & your own XP boosts are up for best benefits. 'Resetting Horoscope': If you have collected your Star Blessing for the day, you may reset it to try for a different star as many times as you like(costs 15 crystal) then Drawing again if its been reset, meaning you can re cast experience buffs or try your luck again at getting a Legendary Shard or Lucky heart, or Zodiac Awakening Stone. Types of Star Blessings can receive are; • One Star; 2x EXP for 2 hours • Two Star; 3x EXP for 2 hours • Three Star; 3x Drop rate for 2 hours • Four Star; Random Legendary Zodiac Equipment Shard x1 • Five Star; Receive Lucky Heart • Six Star; Receive Legendary Zodiac Enchantment Stone x1 • Seven Star; Receive Zodiac Awakening Stone x1. (Note: Remove Any Gems before synthesizing Awakened Equipment otherwise gems will disappear) The Experience Blessings and drop Blessings stack with all current experience tokens and buffs. 'Quests' The Zodiac Quest can be found under your zodiac menu (circle just to the right of your skill bar(s). Open the zodiac (click the circle). Once done the bottom left section shows your current quest. To complete your current quest follow the directions below: Go to the ' L1, complete the quest by defeating Zodiac Soul Eater ('), obtain Zodiac Equipment Shards, purple Zodiac Enchantment Stones and massive EXP! They respawn about every 30 mins, quest can be done in a party, all Zodiac Soul Eaters are classified as bosses and have the same sprite as Nepenthor. Zodiac Shield Kill: Zodiac Soul Eater (Zodiac Shield), Planes L1(X:98 Y:55) Rewards: Experience determined by level, Epic Zodiac Shield Charm x1, Zodiac Enchantment Stone x1 Zodiac Charm Kill: Zodiac Soul Eater, Peaks L1(X:109 Y:111) Rewards: Experience determined by level, Epic Zodiac Charm Shard x1, Zodiac Enchantment Stone x1 Zodiac Armor Kill: Zodiac Soul Eater, L1(X:140 Y:17) Rewards: Experience determined by level, Epic Zodiac Armor Shard x1 , Zodiac Enchantment Stone x1 Zodiac Sword Kill: Zodiac Soul Eater, Valley L1(X:96 Y:74) Rewards: Experience determined by level, Epic Zodiac Sword Shard x1, Zodiac Enchantment Stone x1 Category:Daily Activities Category:Player Category:Game Mechanics